Talk:Sasuke Uchiha
Sensor Ninja In The Boruto Movie, Sasuke Said He Could Still Sense Naruto's Chakra Even Though He Was Taken To A Different Planet/Dimension, Something Nobody Else Could Do. Shouldn't That Be Noted In His Page Somewhere? Bob1200 (talk) 06:58, November 15, 2015 (UTC) :He is already listed as sensor.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 17:55, November 15, 2015 (UTC) ::That's...Not What I'm Referring To. I'm Referring To His Ability To Sense Across Planets/Dimensions. I Feel Like It Should Be Noted In His Page Because Nobody Else Can Do It.Bob1200 (talk) 23:12, November 15, 2015 (UTC) :::Can't they sense each other because of the whole being a half of rikudo's power thing?--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 13:06, November 16, 2015 (UTC) ::::Wasn't it that they lost the power after sealing Kaguya? Thatuserwiththenamethatislegendarylong (talk) 13:39, November 16, 2015 (UTC) ::::: Sasuke shouldn't be listed as a sensor type in the first place though, Elve. He can only detect Naruto due to Naruto having the other half of Hagoromo's chakra. He has shown no ability to sense others.--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 20:10, November 20, 2015 (UTC) I didn't add him as a sensor, whoever added him should reason so.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 20:37, November 20, 2015 (UTC) :@SuperSaiyaMan: When was such an ability between the two transmigrants even established? O.o--Omojuze (talk) 19:43, November 21, 2015 (UTC) :: Both Sasuke and Naruto were able to sense the Hagoromo chakra within each other. Hence why Naruto could sense Sasuke when he was in a different dimension and vice versa. Unlike Naruto however, Sasuke has shown no ability to sense other people's chakra.--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 20:27, November 21, 2015 (UTC) ::: Ok... But when and where was it said that it's because of that that the two were capable of sensing each other? Don't get me wrong, it makes sense, but it was not established whatsoever. All we know, Sasuke was a sensor all along...--Omojuze (talk) 08:05, November 22, 2015 (UTC) :::: Which is why he needed Karin's sensory ability? Which is why he couldn't sense Kabuto? Which is why he couldn't do any sensing abilities before or sins? The only person he sensed is Naruto, and it was stated because both of them share Hagoromo's chakra.--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 19:21, November 22, 2015 (UTC) ::::: You know he could've picked up the skill, right? You're basing the whole "Sasuke can sense Naruto and vice versa" idea on speculation alone, especially since it wasn't even mentioned that transmigrants have any sort of connection between each other.--Omojuze (talk) 19:27, November 22, 2015 (UTC) ::::::@SuperSaiyaMan, I'm not understanding your position here. You just said Sasuke was able to sense Naruto via Hagoromo's chakra, and yet he isn't a sensor? If you can sense chakra, you're a sensor. And anyway, you're position is speculatory, for it hasn't been established anywhere. My understanding, he sensed Naruto's chakra. He's a sensor.--Mina talk | 20:46, November 22, 2015 (UTC) :::: How can he 'pick up the skill'? The manga has it your a sensor or your not, its not a jutsu one can learn. Sasuke has only sensed Naruto. He hasn't sensed anyone else. He didn't sense Sakura, he didn't sense Obito, he didn't sense Kakashi, he didn't sense Kaguya. He only sensed Naruto. And Minamoto15, Sasuke's only sensed ONE person and has shown no ability to sense other's, that's different from what every other sensor has been able to do.--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 21:07, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Tidbit: Sasuke doesn't need Hagoromo's chakra to sense Naruto's, as shown in chapter 616. Carry on. 21:55, November 22, 2015 (UTC) : And that chapter explicitly said that Sasuke isn't a sensor. Orochimaru commented on it.--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 22:14, November 22, 2015 (UTC) ::Right, that chapter, if anything, supported the theory that chakra can be felt by everybody (given that it's strong enough) and that sensors simply trained that feat or are born just more sensitive. ::It also showed that if Sasuke really became a sensor, it wasn't before the Fourth Shinobi War. Could very well be that he trained that feat while roaming around the world (he also "sensed" Shin somehow), but at the same time, being able to sense the connection between him and Naruto makes sense to me. Norleon (talk) 03:32, November 23, 2015 (UTC) :"Both Sasuke and Naruto were able to sense the Hagoromo chakra within each other. Hence why Naruto could sense Sasuke when he was in a different dimension and vice versa. Unlike Naruto however, Sasuke has shown no ability to sense other people's chakra." SuperSaiyaMan, In The Boruto Movie He Said He Could Sense Naruto's Chakra, To Let Boruto Know That Naruto Was Still Alive. I Originally Brought This Up Because He Was Sensing Naruto Across Vast Distances Or In A Different Dimension (I Wasn't Sure Which Momoshiki's Planet Was), Not To Discuss Sasuke's Status As A Sensor, lol. Bob1200 (talk) 04:13, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Complete Body Susanoo The manga kind of made it clear Sasuke achieved Complete-Body Susanoo before getting Six Paths Chakra. Lets look at the features his Majestic Attire: Susanoo had: 1. Tengu Mask that looks exactly like Madara's? Check 2. Scale-like armor like Complete-Body Susanoo's wings? Check 3. Katana sword for Susanoo blade? Check 4. Shoulder pads just like Complete Body Susanoo? Check Its obvious that Kishimoto was showing Sasuke had achieved that form and used it to wrap around Naruto's Biju Sage Mode. We've seen the Databook be wrong about things before, why take it as gospel here?--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 22:48, November 26, 2015 (UTC) :That would be dandy and all... Except you're missing the wings, which Sasuke's Susanoo didn't had when he wrapped it around Kurama. All the Complete Body Susanoo that was shown had wings, which Sasuke's Susanoo lacked at the time, so clearly Sasuke didn't had CB Susanoo during the fight against Ten-Tails Obito. --JouXIII (talk) 22:59, November 26, 2015 (UTC) ::Here, just in case. And I could make the same case with Naruto's recent Tailed Beast Mode in Boruto: Naruto the Movie. Let's look at the features, shall we: ::#Glowing skin all over his body? Check. ::#Red eyes, not yellow? Check. ::#Markings that resemble the TBSM rather than the SPSM (with no magatama or Rinnegan markings)? Check. ::And yet we say it's still SPSM. Why? "Databook says SPSM has no pigmentation around the eyes". SSM, in one case you support the databook despite the appearance, and in another case, you don't? Databook says so in one case, and then we should ignore it in another? Doesn't make much sense, does it? 23:02, November 26, 2015 (UTC) :: When shaped around a Biju as Majestic Attire: Susanoo, the wings become the extra armor it seems. The scale armor that covers the Biju is the exact same shape as the wings' feathers. Sasuke did have CB Susanoo, it was clear through visual evidence, no other Susanoo form has the shoulder pads, the scale/feather armor, the tengu mask, and the katana.--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 23:04, November 26, 2015 (UTC) :::^The thing I said. 23:05, November 26, 2015 (UTC) :::: If its just the armored form then why does it look so wildly different, Windstar? Why does it have all the features (sans wings which look like are incorporated into the body armor) of a Complete Body - Susanoo?--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 23:08, November 26, 2015 (UTC) :::::Because that's how Kishi drew it. If Naruto's new mode is Six Paths Sage Mode, why does it look so wildy different, SuperSaiyaMan? Why does it have all of the features of TBSM (sans pigmentation)? So, we can judge things based on appearance in one case and ignore the databook (Sasuke's Susanoo), but we don't do that in another (Naruto's Mode)? :::::Like with Sasuke's "Blaze Release". Looks like black flames, does the same thing as black flames, yet the databook says it's Fire Release. If we don't judge things based on appearance and follow the databook (like for Blaze Release and Naruto's Mode), why should we all of a sudden ignore that here, hm? 23:14, November 26, 2015 (UTC) ::::: And the Six Paths Sage Mode comparison isn't working too well with this one. Six Paths Sage Mode lacks eye pigmentation in both powered up and powered down forms and is shown in the manga. The manga shows several traits of Complete-Body Susanoo, and only Complete-Body Susanoo when Majestic Attire is used. None of the other forms traits are even used.--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 23:15, November 26, 2015 (UTC) And your case to ignore the databook based on appearance and speculation isn't working well either. Again, as stated in the databook, all black flames are Fire Release. And where'd you get the information that SPSM lacks pigmentation? None other than the databook. Ignoring it in one case and then supporting it in another certainaly doesn't help your argument. 23:18, November 26, 2015 (UTC) : Then why does it have all the traits of a Complete-Body Susanoo but it isn't connected anyway at all, Windstar?--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 23:20, November 26, 2015 (UTC) ::Because that's how Kishi drew it. We can't always judege things based on appearance if Kishi says the opposite. Reasonable speculation is still speculation. Going back and forth won't help much. If you can judge based on sheer appearance, then we can go ahead and re-insert Blaze Release in articles because it looks like it, despite what the databook says. ::And if Kishi says through his databook that it's Susanoo being used and not CB - S despite appearance, then why should we ignore what he says? Simply because of how you see it? Does it look like CB - Susanoo? Yes. Does it mean that it is CB - Susanoo? Not if the databook says no. Does Naruto healing Guy look like he's using the Six Paths Yang Power? Yes. Yet the databook says it's YYR. We can't always judge things based on appearance. Reasonable speculation is still speculation. 23:31, November 26, 2015 (UTC) line :With his life mission completed, Sasuke returns to Konoha to spend the rest of his life with his family and friends. This line is not true. Whether it's wishful thinking or knowing misinformation, I don't know or care. I ask that whoever added it in the first place and then restored it not do so again. ''~SnapperT '' 18:58, November 28, 2015 (UTC) : How is that line not true? Sasuke's mission is over, he can stay in Konoha now.--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 19:14, November 28, 2015 (UTC) ::From the novelization of the movie, since Sasuke's whereabouts after the conflict are left unclear from the movie itself: "Sasuke looked over the two of them, and gave a smile that he never showed anyone but Sakura. '''Then, he disappeared into the darkness again.' " Doesn't seem he stays in Konoha for "the rest of his life". It's just speculation. 19:56, November 28, 2015 (UTC) :::Shouldn't the movie override the novelization in this case? It never said he went back into wandering or anything.--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 20:03, November 28, 2015 (UTC) ::::^Except there's no contradiction between the movie and its novelization. Things are only "overridden" if there's a contradiction. The movies and novelizations of the movies are the same, it's just that the novelization expands upon the movie just a little. The movie itself said ''nothing about Sasuke's whereabouts. Therefore, the novels explains that. No contradiction, therefore no "overriding". 20:08, November 28, 2015 (UTC) ::::Even without the novel, nothing in the movie suggests that he stays. And if there's no evidence of something, it doesn't belong on the wiki. ''~SnapperT '' 02:59, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Sasuke isn't a family person, he is going to atone for his sins for the rest of his life, do research on Otsutsuki and make sure Kaguya doesn't come back no matter what etc. just being a "lone-wolf from shadows guardian" type whatever.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 05:30, November 29, 2015 (UTC) "Forcing him to replace it with a more standard-looking Sword " I'm sorry, but who the heck keeps editing Sasuke's article? Because they really need to stop. First off, Sasuke's sword did not get lost in Kaguya's dimension.The scabbard did. The last time we saw the weapon pre epilogue was when JJ Madara was pulling it out his chest after being impaled by it. So if you want to say it was lost say it was against Madara. Because anyone with the ability to see would realize that Sasuke was carrying an empty scabbard when Kaguya took over. Furthermore, I already created a similar thread posting this link http://www.narutoforums.com/showpost.php?p=54148604&postcount=183 Which is a translation of Sasuke's profile in the movie guidebook. The sword he has now is not standard. It's Kusanagi! Sasuke also had Kusanagi in The Last, and on the cover of Sasuke Shinden. On a completely different note. Who merged all these unrelated topics together? Buki jutsu is Bukijutsu. Kenjutsu is Kenjutsu. If they were one in the same they would be called the same thing. Not sure why I'm reading about Sasuke’s swordsmanship in that section. Also don't know why someone put his Chakra prowess,and taijutsu together as if that adds to the flow of the article. I disappear for two weeks and come back to find all this mess. SMH.--Vacent (talk) 18:22, December 3, 2015 (UTC)--Vacent (talk) 18:27, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Image Part II (Closed) I've uploaded an image of Sasuke in Part II which is of better quality and focus of him. What do you think? --Rai 水 (talk) 02:16, December 20, 2015 (UTC) :That image had been proposed before, but it wasn't used for some reason.... 04:48, December 20, 2015 (UTC) ::Oh that is odd but what is your take on this subject? Do you approve? --Rai 水 (talk) 05:03, December 20, 2015 (UTC) :::Im guessing the image was knocked back previously because it was heavily edited. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 05:22, December 20, 2015 (UTC) ::::Oh, that came from an edited image? Unless its blanking out text from scanalation manga images, we don't use edited images... 05:43, December 20, 2015 (UTC) :::::Kk --Rai 水 (talk) 05:52, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Part I Image I was thinking Sasuke's current image for Part I could use a change, what do you guys think of this image replacing it? --Rai 水 (talk) 06:08, December 20, 2015 (UTC) :I was gonna get around to suggesting the same image sooner or later so guess im down for changing images.--Sarutobii2 (talk) 06:30, December 20, 2015 (UTC) ::A lot of image proposals lately. There has to be an issue with the current image first, before it gets changed, not just when another image pops up (otherwise, we'd just go back to the image wars saga years ago >_<). From my perspective, I see nothing wrong with the current one. 06:33, December 20, 2015 (UTC) :::I understand. I mean the current image isn't bad, it's pretty good but sometimes things need to be refreshed, in this case, especially seeing hoe it was of an image shot from the beginning of the series. --Rai 水 (talk) 06:40, December 20, 2015 (UTC) ::::I think the current one is fine as it is. I would welcome a change for the Part II image however....nothing urgent though. Norleon (talk) 06:43, December 20, 2015 (UTC) :::::Quoting Windstar from the Sakon discussion "A higher quality image is almost always more preferable (image policy)". New HD image > old image.--Bio havik (talk) 07:39, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Keyword: "Almost". 08:00, December 20, 2015 (UTC) :Nice image. --Lukas Pessoa Dantas (talk) 16:10, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Sensory type Shouldn't he be listed as a sensory type now? He was able find the rough location of Sakura in Gaiden, and the article stated that he could sense chakra in other dimensions too... Pesa123456789 (talk)